This invention relates to surgical stapler apparatus, and more particularly to surgical stapler apparatus which can be readily cleaned between uses without disassembly of the parts of the apparatus.
Surgical staplers are known in which the actuator is permanent and reusable (as distinguished from disposable after a single use or after use in a single surgical procedure), and in which the actuator removably receives a disposable staple cartridge. Although the disposable staple cartridge is replaced when the apparatus is to be reused, the permanent actuator must be cleaned and sterilized between uses. Cleaning the actuator can be a time-consuming process.
Most permanent surgical stapler actuators are designed for at least partial disassembly to facilitate cleaning of the apparatus. Surgical staplers are typically precision instruments with substantial numbers of closely fitting moving parts. Coagulable body fluids and other materials to which these instruments are exposed during surgical procedures can get into the apparatus and interfere with subsequent operation unless completely removed. At least partial disassembly of the instrument is therefore typically required to permit cleaning of interior parts and interior clearances of the apparatus.
To the extent that any disassembly of such an instrument is required, the maintenance of the instrument is made more complex and the risk of damage to the instrument during maintenance is increased. The disassembled parts of the instrument may be more delicate than the fully assembled device, and these parts may therefore be more easily damaged than the instrument as a whole. The disassembled parts may also be subject to loss. And the instrument may be damaged by improper reassembly.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to improve and simplify surgical staplers, particularly those having permanent parts which must be cleaned between uses.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide improved surgical staplers which do not require any disassembly for cleaning between uses.